


A Little Treat

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, POV Steve Rogers, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Natasha has a Halloween surprise for Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	A Little Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossomisley (viudanegra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/gifts).



“Hey, Nat?” 

Steve looked around their apartment, more than a little confused. It seemed to have completely undergone a major revision since he had left that morning for a small mission with some of the other Avengers. What used to be their normal furniture and walls and open spaces was now filled with glowing Jack-o’-lanterns. There were also very bright orange blankets on the couch, and a plate of ghost-shaped cookies on the coffee table.

“Nat?” he called again. “Honey?”

“Yessss?” came a slow drawl. Steve turned his head toward their bedroom door, and his mouth fell open on its own. 

There Natasha stood, dressed in a very skimpy, very furry black leotard, black tights and a black headband with little tiny black ears. She’d even drawn whiskers on her cheeks and made her nose red.

Oddly enough, Steve had never felt more turned on in his life.

“Ummmm,” he said, forgetting how to speak for a moment.

She moved closer to him. Despite her costume that was saying otherwise, Steve could tell she was almost nervous.

“Nat?” he said again.

“Remember the other day how you said you never really had a Halloween?” she said quietly.

Steve looked at her, and then looked around the room. It all clicked into place. “Natasha,” he whispered. Her name seemed to be the only thing he could say.

She shrugged. “Clint did it for me when I first got to SHIELD, and he found out I never ... And I thought maybe …”

She stopped talking and dropped her eyes to the ground.

“Nat.” Steve reached out and took both her hands in his and waited until she was looking at him again. “I love it.”

“You do?”

“I do. Tell me more about this perfect Halloween experience.”

A smile broke across Natasha’s face, growing larger until she was almost beaming at him. “I thought we could get you in a costume,” she said, “and I got us some pumpkins to carve. And Tony set it up so we can go trick or treating at Avengers Tower. And then there are some scary haunted houses we should try. And then Tony’s annual Halloween gala of course.”

Steve pretended to look concerned. “I think someone’s missing,” he said seriously.

She looked almost horrified. “What?”

He reached out a hand and stroked his finger over her furry leotard. “When do I get to take this off you?”

Relief spread across her face, and she grinned. “That’s only if you’re a good boy.”

“I’m a very good boy.”

And he leaned down to kiss her so he could prove it.


End file.
